


That Libero...

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Gym Sex, M/M, Making Out, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Nishinoya gets that Ushiwaka gawk gawk special during the Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa game [PWP]
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	That Libero...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this thought keeps popping up in my head and it goes like this: You know how Nishinoya was able to receive one of Ushijima’s served and spiked balls, right? Well, I thought about it and like, Ushijima just notices how Nishinoya was able to return his ball and offers him some pleasure right in the middle of the game. And, of course, he called for a time out. So, yeah. Enjoy this smutty randomness I created
> 
> **Ushijima Wakatoshi and Nishinoya Yuu are not mine!!**

Another monstrous serve was sent towards the left. Nishinoya quickly moved his arms together to receive the ball and **_bam_** and the ball went flying up into the air. Everyone was shocked by Nishinoya’s nice receive. They all watched as it went up in the air and both teams were scrambling.

“It.. It went up!!” Everyone exclaimed.

“Woow!! Karasuno’s Libero is amazing!”

Both coaches were speechless and Sugawara and the others were cheering like crazy.

_‘Amazing. He returned my serve,’_ Ushijima thought as the ball fell onto Shiratorizawa’s side of the court. After finishing that game, Ushijima eyed Saitō and Saitō called for a time out. Everyone watched as Ushijima made his way to Karasuno’s side of the court and they all watched when Ushijima stood in front of Nishinoya. Everyone watched with curiosity.

“You must be the Libero of Karasuno, is that correct?” Asahi stared at Ushijima with cold eyes that clearly spoke _‘If you touch Nishi or do anything to him, I’ll kill you’_ but Ushijima didn’t care. His eyes were only on Nishinoya.

“Yeah I am. So what?” Noya scoffed.

Ushijima remained silent and grabbed a hold of Nishinoya’s wrist, pulling him away from Daichi and the others. _‘What the...?’_

“Your power, your strength. It would’ve been useful if you would’ve came to Shiratorizawa.”

Nishinoya yanked his hand away from Ushijima’s strong grip and took a step back.

“Why the hell are you askin’ me to come to your damn school when we’re in the middle of a volleyball game? And why would I wanna go to your school anyway? We’re friggin’ rivals!”

“We may be rivals on the court but...” Ushijima grabbed a hold on Nishinoya’s sides and threw him against the walls, pinning him immediately after. Nishinoya closed one eye and uttered a quiet and choked cry before a large hand was slammed onto the wall, next to his head.

“Ooh kinky~” Tendō commented. Ohira cringed and looked away.

“I’m— Why is this happening?” Kageyama muttered.

“I’m just wondering what even is this match anymore...” Daichi sighed and shook his head.

Nishinoya’s eyes widened as Ushijima leaned down to his height.

“ _...That isn’t going to stop me._ ”

Ushijima’s olive eyes stared into Nishinoya’s chocolatey brown ones for what seemed like a long time. After a while, Ushijima finally spoke. “What is your name?”

“Nishinoya.. Yuu...”

“Mm.”

The two continue to stare at each other.

“Nishinoya, you’ve heard about me, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you hear about how I was ‘big in every single way?’”

Nishinoya bit his lower lip and looked at the floor. “Well yeah, but there just rumors. What’re you tryna say?”

“I have an offer.”

“Hah??”

“I want to show you what they mean by ‘being big in every single way’. That’s if, you’re willing to accept—”

“Are you callin’ me a coward?? Okay! What is it? What’s the deal??”

Ushijima got quiet. He smashed his lips onto Noya’s lips and started to kiss the Libero. Nishinoya moaned softly and melted into the kiss, weakly bringing his hands up to Ushijima’s jersey. He gave the captain’s jersey a tug as the kiss got deeper and more steamy. Goshiki eyed the two players from a distance and soon a blush started to form across his cheeks. Shirabu and Semi looked over at Goshiki and blinked.

“What’s wrong, Goshiki?” Semi asked.

Shirabu looked over at Ushijima and Nishinoya and his face was quickly painted into a whole tomato.

“Shirabu?”

“L-L-Look over there...” Shirabu pointed over at the heated kiss and Semi looked over in that direction. His face paled and displayed a disturbed expression.

“Oh God...”

“ _Mmph mmng.._ ” Nishinoya made quiet moans and mewls and soon Ushijima pulled away from the smaller male while panting. Nishinoya pulls away from Ushijima and pants and he looks up at Ushijima with lust clouded eyes.

“ _Hey, um... what was.. the deal...?_ ”

“ _To let me have sex with you..._ ”

Nishinoya blinked and slowly his face warms up. Was he hearing right? Or was that just the crowd cheering? His hands leaves from the latter’s back and they lay flat against the wall behind him.

_‘What?’_

“Huh? W-What was that?”

“I said, let me have sex with you.”

“We’re... in the middle of a game right now and you.. wanna fuck me?”

“Vulgar, but yes.”

Nishinoya looked at the ground and he bit his lower lip. What should he do? He’s only loyal to one person and one person only and that’s Asahi. He gave up on Kiyoko and now he has his eyes on Asahi always. If he were to have sex with Ushijima then, it would break their relationship in two but if he were to say no and refuse, it’d be as if he was chickening out. His brain felt like it was about to fart.

_‘Ugh! What do I do damnit?!’_

He looked up at Ushijima. A long sigh escaped his lips.

_‘Fuck, I’m really sorry Asahi...’_

“Okay fine, I’ll do it. I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Okay.”

Ushijima grabs Nishinoya by the wrists and leads him to Shiratorizawa’s side of the court. Daichi covered Asahi’s eyes and Tanaka covered Asahi’s ears. Saitō covered Washijō’s ears and made him turn his head because I mean, a man at his age shouldn’t be seeing or hearing anything. Kiyoko and Ukai looked over at Takeda. Kiyoko covered Takeda’s eyes and Ukai covered his ears. Ushijima laid down on the gym floor. Nishinoya sat on Ushijima’s stomach and of course, used his legs as support. Semi and Sugawara rushed to the cameramen and women.

“You kids shouldn’t be in fro—”

“Turn off the damn camera!” Semi hollered.

“Yeah, turn off the camera!” Sugawara chimes in.

“What why?” The cameraman asked.

“No one needs to see what you’re about to see,” Sugawara said firmly.

“And it shouldn’t be broadcasted to the world,” Semi added. Sugawara nodded.

“Please just turn off the camera! We’re begging you!”

“Yes, please!”

“Uh, okay..?” The cameraman turned off the camera so that no one would see what was about to happen. Sugawara and Semi high-fived each other then pulled away when they realised that they’re on separate teams. Meanwhile, Ushijima was deeply kissing Nishinoya while gropping his ass. Nishinoya moaned into the kiss then pulled away, panting softly.

“ _Ushi..jima..._ ”

“ _Nishinoya..._ ”

Nishinoya crawled away from Ushijima and crawled down to Ushijima’s hard cock. He pulled down Ushijima’s shorts then pulled down Ushijima’s boxers. Leaking with lots of pre-cum, Noya started to lick the slit of Ushijima’s cock, then trying his best to take all of it in even though that was a failure. Nishinoya licked up the shaft and then went down the base of Ushijima’s cock before stopping half way after it touched the back of his throat. _‘That’s the best I can get in..’_ He started bobbing his head up and down while he licked and sucked Ushiwaka’s cock. The latter groaned and ran his hands through Noya’s spiked locks of hair that were starting to get messy.

Kageyama averted his eyes and covered Hinata’s ears. He made him turn around so that he wouldn’t see Ushijima and Nishinoya having sex and thank goodness that worked. As for Asahi, Daichi and Tanaka were covering his eyes and ears so that he wouldn’t hear and see what was happening. Sugawara and Ennoshita covered Yamaguchi’s eyes and ears and as for the others that were on the bench, they just— lived with it. They’ve heard and seen too much to the point where they aren’t surprised at all.

Nishinoya continued to bob his head up and down as a string of grunts and groans escaped Ushijima’s mouth. He was close to his climax. Ushijima pushed Nishinoya down on his cock, causing Noya to let out a choked moan. Ushijima came into Noya’s mouth and sighed. Noya pulled off of Ushijima’s dick and coughed. Nishinoya pulled down his own shorts and boxers and he straddled Ushijima.

“Wait—! Hold on...”

“Mm?”

“Um.. prepare me. We don’t have lube so just use my spit and your fingers and... and finger me. Stretch me out..”

“Okay.”

Ushijima lifted his hands up to Noya’s lips. He drove them into Nishinoya’s mouth and Nishinoya coated Ushijima’s thick fingers with his saliva. Ushijima pulled out of Nishinoya’s mouth. The Libero turned around and got on all fours. He hissed at the slight sting of Ushijima’s fingers going in his crack.

“ _Mnng.._ if only we had lube, damnit...”

“It’s fine.” Ushijima said, flatly. “I’ll just use my tongue to stretch you out.” Ushijima took out his fingers.

“Wait what? Your tong— _aah.._ ”

Ushijima’s tongue entered Nishinoya’s crack, making the smaller male moan. Noya grabbed Ushijima’s throbbing dick and started to suck and lick the head. He took in half of Ushijima’s dick before Ushijima’s tongue pulled out of Noya’s ass and then thrusted back into him. Nishinoya moaned and started to bob his head. This went on for what seemed like forever until Ushijima started to get closer to his peak. Nishinoya lazily started pumping his dick with one hand while gripping the base of Ushijima’s cock with the other.

“ _Mm..! Mmph..! Mmn.._ ”

“ _I’m close..._ ”

Nishinoya continued to bob his head up and down on Ushijima’s cock while Ushijima thrusted his tongue in and out Noya’s ass. They went at it for almost forever. Both of them started to reach their peak. Nishinoya bobbed his head for the last time. Ushijima shuddered and came in Noya’s mouth. Noya pulled off of Ushijima’s dick and some cum spilled out and dripped onto the ace’s shorts. He coughed. After a few more strokes, Nishinoya came soon after and spilled on Ushijima’s jersey.

Nishinoya turned around so that he was facing Ushijima and he lined up his ass crack with Ushijima’s cock. A small shock of ecstasy shot right through Nishinoya’s body. Nishinoya took a deep breath and sighed. Ushijima held out his hands and Nishinoya entangled his smaller hands with Ushijima. He sank down on Ushijima’s thick and pulsing cock, taking in the blunt head slowly and then stopping once the tip was finally in. His breath hitched and a shaky moan came out.

Ushijima grunted.

Oikawa walked through the isles of the seats and sat down in the seat that he was sitting in before. “What did I miss? Did anything happen?”

“Nothing much happened— actually no. Ushiwaka was professing his love to Karasuno’s Libero. Oh, and he’s fucking him right now.”

Oikawa choked.

“W-What?? In the middle of a game? Iwa-chan, are you serious? Is this actually happening?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, and it’s _still_ happening.”

“Wow... that’s something you don’t see everyday from that damn Ushiwaka.”

“Yeah, he’s really horny.”

“Damn right he’s horny..”

Nishinoya sank down more on Ushijima’s cock and moaned loudly. _‘Damnit Ushiwaka. His dick is just as big as Asahi’s...’_

“ _A-Ah..!!_ ”

Ushijima lets go from Nishinoya’s hands and gripped the smaller boy’s hips, causing Noya to gasp. He thrusted up into Noya, earning a loud moan from him. Noya started seeing stars. Ushijima thrusted into Noya repeatedly, grunting with Nishinoya’s moans and with each thrust. Nishinoya’s leaking dick bounced up and down with Ushijima’s thrusts, bashing against Ushijima’s chest and his own. His eyes were half lit and he was breathless.

“ _Aah.. ungh... I’m close..!_ ”

“ _Mm... me too..._ ”

“ _Ah..! Ushiji..maa...!_ ”

“ _Nishi..noya..._ ”

“ _Hah..! Aah...!_ ”

A rush of heat rushes through Nishinoya. He and Ushijima came together. Ushijima came inside Noya with a shudder. Nishinoya came and his dick shot out a string of cum and it flew onto Ushijima’s face and spills onto his jersey. They both pant heavily and Noya slipped off Ushijima’s cock slowly, letting out a soft moan to follow up. Some cum spilled out of his ass and onto his shorts. Nishinoya laid on top of Ushijima and sighed.

Ohira, Semi, Goshiki, Shirabu, Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, and everyone else (except for Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Tsukishima) just stared with wide eyes. Tsukishima yawned a little. Semi’s attention darted to Tendō. His brows furrowed when he saw Tendō laughing. He walked over to Tendō with crossed arms.

“Tendō? Did you make Ushijima do something?”

Tendō shook his head and wiped away tears. “No, I didn’t expect Wakatoshi to actually do it..”

“Do what?”

Tendō looked at Semi and shivered at the aura he was giving.

“N-Nothing—”

“Tell me what did you do.”

The redhead soon gave up and gave in.

“Okay fine, Semi semi. I told Wakatoshi to go and confess to someone on Karasuno’s team who he thought that was strong to have sex with him but I didn’t think he’d do it. I praise him for that.”

“It’s your fault that the game had to be stopped.”

“It was definitely worth it.”

“ _‘It was definitely worth it’_ , my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some characters seemed out of character


End file.
